nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Chuckleluck/Soviet Zombies Map Idea: Katastrofa (Catastrophe)
This is my latest fanon Soviet Zombies map idea: Katastrofa, Russian for "Catastrophe". This map is set in the 1980's, in the Ukrainian SSR. Without further ado, read on, and enjoy! Storyline After the events at Nezhiti Stantsii, our four heroes hijack a mysterious, runaway train, and escape the zombies for the moment. Once again, Group 935's experiments show their consequences when, unbeknownst to the heroes, they time travel to the year 1986. At the moment that they time-travel, the train tracks disappear (as they were destroyed in the intervening years) and the train crashes. When Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen awake, they find that they are in the outskirts of a small town, boasting several nuclear reactors. A rusty sign says "Welcome to Chernobyl". Weapons (Note: To buy a weapon attachment off the wall, the player would first buy the weapon, then double-tap the action button to buy the attachment. The action button is either X, Square or F, depending on which console the player is using.) Pistols *M1911 (starting weapon) *Makarov (on rare occasions, you will get a Makarov instead of an M1911 at the beginning of the game; also found in the Mystery Box) *Python (from Mystery Box) *CZ 75 (from Mystery Box) *Tokarev TT-33 (from Mystery Box) Rifles *Mosin-Nagant (off wall for 250; buy Bayonet attachment for 300) *M14 (off wall for 500; buy Grip for 500) *M16A2 (off wall for 1400; buy M203 Grenade Launcher for 1000) *AUG (from Mystery Box) *Galil (from Mystery Box) *AK-47 (from Mystery Box) *FN FAL (from Mystery Box) *Commando (from Mystery Box) *Famas (from Mystery Box) *G11 (from Mystery Box) Sniper Rifles *L96A1 (from Mystery Box) *Dragunov SVD (from Mystery Box) *Barrett M82 (from Mystery Box) Submachine Guns *MPL (off wall for 1000; buy ACOG for 750) *MP5k (off wall for 1000; buy Rapid Fire for 750) *AK-74u (off wall for 1000; buy Grip & Extended Mags for 1000) *Spectre (from Mystery Box) *Kiparis (from Mystery Box) *PP-19 Bizon (from Mystery Box) (Note: The Kiparis and PP-19 are featured as "prototypes", similar to the MP5k in most of Black Ops) Machine Guns *HK21 (from Mystery Box) *RPK (from Mystery Box) Shotguns *Stakeout (off wall for 1200; buy Dual-Wield for 1200) *SPAS (from Mystery Box) *HS-10 (from Mystery Box) *KS-23 (from Mystery Box) Wonder Weapons *Ray Gun (from Mystery Box, PaP'd it becomes Dual-Wield) *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (from Mystery Box) *M44 Nukes-o-Matic (from Mystery Box) *115hawk (from Mystery Box) Other *Frag Grenades (x2 per round or bought off wall for 250 for x4) *M72 LAW (from Mystery Box) *China Lake (from Mystery Box) *Grim Reaper (powerup) *Sickle (off wall for 3000) Map Layout Ditch *Weapons: Mosin-Nagant, M14 *Utilities: Quick Revive *Number of Zombie Entrances: 5 (4 windows, plus a few graves where zombies pop out of the ground) *Exit Routes: 2 All players start in a wide ditch. On one side of the ditch, there's a chain-link fence, two windows, and a locked gate that can be opened for 1000 points. On the other side, there's the derailed train, rolled over on its side. If you walk up to it, a message will appear on your screen that says "We're gonna need more firepower". The weather on this map is overcast, and at some points raining. When you open the locked gate, you enter the "Neighborhood" area. Neighborhood *Weapons: MPL, MP5k *Utilities: Flogger *Number of Zombie Entrances: 7 (5 windows, 2 graves) *Exit Routes: 2 This area is somewhat larger, with 8 houses, and a few trees. The houses and road are arranged as shown below. H is a house, R is a road, and F is the flogger, above a road. E is the entrance to the area, from the Ditch. HHFHH RRRRR HHEHH One house is burned out, so you can walk through the remains and go to the house's second floor, and snipe zombies, if you wish. Another house can be opened, by opening a door that costs 750 points. Other than that, no other houses can be accessed. Past the flogger, there's some debris that can be cleared, for 1250 points. This leads to the "Reactor" area. House *Weapons: None *Utilities: Juggernog *Number of Zombie entrances: 2, both windows *Exit routes: 0 (not counting the way you came in) A simple, small 1940's-era Soviet house. Besides Juggernog on the second floor, and the potential for a good camping spot, this house has no value. Reactor *Weapons: AK-74u, Stakeout *Utilities: PhD Flopper, Stamin-Up *Number of Zombie Entrances: 8 (6 windows, and 2 areas where zombies can jump down from the reactor's roof) *Exit Routes: 2 The reactor is the biggest and main part of Katastrofa. It consists of both the area around the reactor, and inside the reactor itself. On the outside, there are 2 windows, and the AK-74u near the entrance. On the inside, there's 2 staircases that both have debris on them. To clear it, it costs 1000 points for each. After going up the staircases, there's a catwalk around the circular interior of the reactor. In the center, there's a nuclear power production device. It is this level's "Power". However, if you activate it, a timer will start for 30 seconds. After the 30 seconds expire, the reactor will explode. The only way to stop this is to take a cooling rod, found in the "Ferris Wheel" part of the map, and press X after the power has been turned on. Once the cooling rod is in, you can remove it by pressing X again, which will restart the timer. In the exterior of the area, there's 2 gates opposite each other. One leads to the Ferris Wheel area, while the other leads to the Bunker area. Ferris Wheel *Weapons: Sickle, M16A2 *Utilities: Speed Cola, Ferris Wheel *Number of Zombie Entrances: 5 (3 windows and 2 graves) *Exit Routes: 0 This is a small gated area, dominated by a large ferris wheel, a reference to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. You will find a cooling rod in the bottom-most basket of the ferris wheel. You can take it by pressing X. Once the power is on, you can activate the Ferris Wheel, which makes it start turning, and allows you to hop in. This provides temporary relief from zombies. Like all good things, however, the Ferris Wheel has a 60-second cooldown time after using it. It costs 1500 points to use the Ferris Wheel. Bunker *Weapons: None *Utilities: Bunker Door *Number of Zombie Entrances: 2 (both windows) *Exit Routes: 0 This is an underground concrete bunker. It might seem useless, but it is in fact necessary to access Pack-a-Punch. That is explained later. The only utility, the Bunker Door, can only be used if the reactor explosion countdown is in effect. Shutting the door costs 2000 points, and keeps the door shut for 30 seconds. Features Accessing Pack-a-Punch To access Pack-a-Punch, you must do the following: 1. Turn the power on, and apply the cooling rod. 2. Remove the cooling rod. 3. Enter the bunker and close the bunker door. If you do not do this, you will die by the explosion. 4. Return to the Ditch, where the train has been blown away. There, you will find a destroyed bunker, with Pack-a-Punch in it. Boss Round The boss for Katastrofa is a radioactive zombie. The round starts like any other, except the radioactive zombie appears and cannot be killed, until the end of the round, at which he will die like any other zombie.﻿ He has the power to turn the other zombies into radioactive zombies as well. Radioactive zombies will take all your perks if they hit you twice, even if you have Juggernog (however you won't die if you're hit twice with Juggernog). If they hit you, your character will start feeling the effects of Nova-6 zombies. New Weapons This level contains several new weapons to Zombies: *Makarov: Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Vladimir (a reference to Modern Warfare 2): fully automatic, with a 20-round magazine. *M16A2: Same as the M16, except that it fires considerably faster than the M16, similar to the fire rate of the G11. Pack-a-Punched has the same effects as the M16. *Barrett M82: Similar to the Dragunov SVD, except that it's bullets can go through up to 8 zombies with one shot. Pack-a-Punched it becomes the Barrett M115: 3-round burst, and can pierce through 10 zombies. *PP-19 Bizon: A fast-firing submachine gun. It reloads quite fast. Pack-a-Punched it becomes the PP-91 Ox: dual-wielded, and double the magazine size. *Kiparis: Pack-a-Punched it becomes the K115-Moscow: Triple the magazine size, Reflex sight. *KS-23: Pack-a-Punched it becomes the KiSS-33: Increased magazine size, faster pumping. *M44 Nukes-o-Matic: A very powerful machine gun, that looks like it was Pack-a-Punched already. However, PaPing it adds a monkey bomb grenade launcher, and increased damage, magazine size and fire rate. *115hawk: A secondary grenade that acts like a tomahawk, except it bounces off zombies when hit, and bounces considerably more when it doesn't hit a zombie. Category:Blog posts